Camping with the guild
by golden promise
Summary: "I love you" Lucy looked around to see Levy and Mira close to tears. All the guys around her were groaning except for Elfman. "This is truly a man's moment" he said with small tears building in his eyes. Lucy let out a smile before standing up. She walked off into the trees, not knowing that a set of eyes was watching her walk away. one shot! my first NaLu fic please R


**Camping with the guild**

Summary: "I love you" Lucy looked around to see Levy and Mira close to tears. All the guys around her were groaning except for Elfman. "This is truly a man's moment" he said with small tears building in his eyes. Lucy let out a smile before standing up. She walked off into the trees, not knowing that a set of eyes was watching her walk away.

**Golden promise here. I'm obsessed with fairy tail and wanted to write a story for my favorite couple **** Natsu and Lucy. This is my first Fairy Tail fic so I would love it if you could review. I tried to keep everyone in character but I might not have done a very good job :x I'm sorry! Anyway enjoy the story!**

**Erza: You're forgetting something.**

**Me: Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did certain people would be together by now. All credit goes to Hiro Mashima**

**Me: Erza want some cake?**

It was just another normal morning. Lucy was just getting out of the bath before heading to the guild. Apparently Mira had an idea of some sort for everyone to do. Lucy let out a sigh and headed to her bedroom to get her clothes. Wrapped in only a towel she moved over to her dresser and pulled out her clothes. She smiled at her new clothes and set them on top of the dresser. She began to unwrap her towel before she heard what sounded like a cough. Lucy froze in place, she turned her head slowly to where the sound came from and gaped. Natsu was sitting on her bed with happy beside him. He showed a large toothy grin as he smiled at her.

"Hey there Luce" he said.

"What are you doing in my house!" she yelled as she glared at him. She slowly stalked toward him and Natsu got a little frightened.

"Uh Luce, what's the big deal? I'm always here" he said with his hands slightly up in the air. Lucy just continued to glare as she got closer.

"Besides, shouldn't you put some clothes on?" he asked innocently.

"Get out" she yelled at him. "I mean it" her face bunched up and she brought one of her fists toward him before pointing to the window. "Go!" Natsu jumped slightly and scrambled from her bed and to the window sill. Happy followed right behind him.

"Lucy is scary~" he said in his usual voice.

"Don't forget to come to the guild" Natsu hollered at her from the street. He then turned and ran toward the guild. Still seething Lucy moved back to where her clothes are and proceeded to get dressed.

Not long after she was walking along the edge of the canal like she always does with Plue. The men in the boat were once again telling her to be careful but she just waved them off.

"I wonder what Mira's idea is" she said to Plue in which he answered in his usual way.

"Punn pun" Lucy just smiled down at him.

"I guess we'll find out soon" she continued on a ways before jumping down and walking along the road to the guild. When they reached the doors she told Plue he could go back to the spirit world and he left. She put her hands to the doors and pushed the open. Then she wished she didn't. The guild was a mess, even more than it already was that is. Natsu and Gray were off fighting a little ways away, which in turn must have made everyone else join in. everyone was all over the place, fighting, knocking over what few tables there were, and yelling at each other. Lucy let out a sigh as she took a few careful steps into the guild. She moved over away from the fighting toward the bar where Mira was wiping the counter.

"Hey Mira, what started the fight this time?" Lucy asked her friend. Mira looked up and smiled at her.

"I'm not quite sure myself Lucy. Although I think Natsu and Gray might have started it" she told her. Lucy nodded and asked her for some orange juice. Once Mira had put it in front of her she took a sip.

"Thanks Mira" she thanked the white haired mage.

"You're very welcome Lucy" Mira smiled before looking out at everyone who was still fighting. She cleared her throat before motioning to Erza.

"Everyone quiet!" Erza yelled at the crowd who in turn stopped what they were doing and looked over. Everyone began to move away from who they were fighting in fear that Erza would get mad at them.

"Thank you Erza" Mira said to her. Erza in turn nodded her head. Mira moved out from behind the counter and walked to a nearby table, clearing her throat she spoke to the crowd.

"As you all should know, I had an idea of something we could do" she looked around at a few faces before smiling. "I talked with master and he agreed that it might be a nice relaxing thing to do. So we both decided that the guild should go on a small camping trip. Away from the guild and the houses of Magnolia. We could pitch up some tents and we could play a movie or just have some games" Mira's smile widened as she finished talking. Everyone looked around and some were deep in thought. Lucy came up behind Mira and spoke.

"That sounds like a great idea Mira" she smiled. Everyone else seemed to agree as well.

"So everyone is in agreement on this?" Mira asked everyone. In turn they all nodded their heads and some even shouted their agreement. "Great" her smile got wider as she turned around. "I'll go tell master then"

The guild seemed to calm down after what Mira said and went about their daily business. Lucy took a seat on a bench and smiled as Levy sat down in front of her.

"This should be lots of fun right Lu-Chan?" Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

"I haven't been camping in a long time. It seems like it will be lots of fun" the two girls continued their chatter amongst themselves and everyone else was preparing for the trip.

Later on that day everyone was finishing preparing what they wanted to take. Erza had her usual wagon load of stuff and she had on camping gear.

"It's always good to be prepared" she told anyone who asked her why she had so much stuff. Everyone else had a lot less to take with them. Packing light for the walk there. Lucy had on a pair of shorts and a tank top for the camping trip and had a small suit case behind her. She sweat dropped when she saw how much stuff Erza had with her.

"Um Erza, wouldn't a suit case full of a few clothes be better than all of that?" She asked her. Erza shook her head.

"This is everything I need and the stuff for a movie and I'm holding all the tents."

"Why do you have all the tents?" Lucy asked her.

"I'm helping Mira by taking them. This way everyone else can't complain" Lucy just nodded and continued walking. She walked by Gray who was once again half naked.

"Gray your clothes" she pointed out to him when he in turn looked down at himself.

"Gah! How'd that happen?" he then proceeded to look around for his clothing.

"Oi! Ice head! Ya ready to go?" Natsu called from a little ways off. Gray turned to glare at him.

"I'm always ready to go flame brain!" he hollered back irritably. Lucy just shook her head and continued walking until she came to Levy. Levy looked up from her book and smiled.

"Ready to go Lu-Chan?" she asked. Lucy smiled back.

"Of course. What all did you bring Levy-Chan?" she asked her.

"Mostly books. And pajamas. Can't go camping without those" she grinned widely. Just then Mira came out to the group, master walked in front of her. Master turned to everyone and spoke.

"I'm assuming everyone is ready then?" he asked. Everyone hollered a yes. The master smiled and then proceeded to walk.

"Then let's get going!" he yelled and everyone followed behind him. Lucy walked with Levy all the way to the woods and everyone was very excited. I took a lot of walking to reach the spot that they were going to stay at and when they all got there everyone plopped down on the grass.

"Come on everyone we have to pitch the tents!" Erza called. One of the only people not to fall down in exhaustion. Groans were heard in response as everyone got up. Everyone branched off into groups and began setting up the large tents that they were sharing with each other. Lucy was sharing a tent with Levy, Mira, Erza, Wendy, Juvia and Cana. Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Romeo, and Mystogan shared another tent. Everyone was spread out along the tree line and a small campfire area was being set up in front of all of them.

After everything was set up and wood was collected and dinner was cooked over the fire, everyone sat down to enjoy their meal. The usual ramblings of the guild went on throughout dinner and everyone was having a good time. They all thanked Mira for the meal and began talking about the movie that was going to be show on the brick wall not far from their campsite. It was only a wall, from what looked like an old house that was now in ruins. It was the perfect spot to show the movie and everyone wondered what they were going to watch.

"Hey Mira, what movie is it that we are going to watch?" Gray asked after some time. Mira just gave a bright smile and answered.

"Along the roads of love" A few girls around the site squealed in excitement of the movie while the guys all groaned and hung their heads.

"A chick flick?" one of the boys asked. "Why does it have to be a chick flick?"

Erza spoke up. "Because that is what was decided"

Lucy walked a little ways off the campsite and away from the complaining guild members. She walked over to a large tree and sat down, leaning her back against it. She lifted the book that was in her hand and began to read. Waiting for the time when the sun would set and the movie would begin.

While reading her book she got lost in what she was reading. It was a romance novel and she loved the story line. Which consisted of two people meeting and falling in love at first sight. There were many problems that the two were going through. They both thought the other was weird and didn't admit their feelings to each other. The girl was afraid of rejection and the boy was too immature to realize what his feelings really were.

_Sounds familiar, Lucy thought to herself. _She began to think of her relationships. Which made her think of Natsu.

_Ah, that's why it sounded familiar _she thought again. Lucy was having troubles with her own feelings lately. She was acting a tad more rude to Natsu and wasn't as friendly. She knew it wasn't fair to him and she felt bad about it. She started to have feelings for him before she knew it and it troubled her. He was her best friend for crying out loud.

_I…..I like Natsu, _she thought.

Lucy blushed a deep red and closed her book. She quickly shook her head to get out of her thoughts and glanced up at the sky. She noticed that it had gotten considerably darker. She got up from her spot and began walking back to the campsite. When she arrived she saw all the girls dressed in their pajamas and looking ready for the movie.

"Lu-Chan! You should go get ready for the movie. We are heading out soon" Levy said as she walked toward her.

"Hai" Lucy said in return when Levy got closer to her. She walked with Levy over to their tent and went inside to get dressed. She came back out a few minutes later wearing a pair of shorts and a baggy long sleeved grey sweater.

"All ready to go?" Levy asked. Lucy nodded and the two headed over that a large group of girls. When they got there they heard more about how the boys were not happy with the movie choice and how most of them were going to skip the movie. Erza looked furious.

"Not if I can help it!" she said as she stalked off toward a few boys. The girls all giggled.

"Uh oh, they're in trouble now" said Levy.

"I feel kind of bad" Said Lucy.

Lucy turned her head over to Erza and noticed she had Gray and Natsu by their shirt collars and was dragging them toward where the movie was being played. Mira walked over to the group of girls and told them the movie would be starting soon and to go take a seat. So the group moved together and went to find spots. After they sat down they began talking again. Levy explained what the movie was about for she had read the book already. It sounded a little interesting but Lucy's attention turned to where Natsu and Happy were talking. She didn't realize how long she had been staring for until Cana waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hello, earth to Lucy" Cana said, trying to grab the celestials mages attention.

"Uh, huh?" Lucy asked, turning her face toward Cana. "What were you saying?" Cana shook her head.

"Never mind it's not important, but I am interested in who you were staring at" she said and eyebrow lifting.

"I..I wasn't staring at anyone" Lucy stammered, caught off guard by the statement.

"Oh yes you were and I have a feeling it was our young Natsu over there" Cana chuckled, pointing in his direction. Lucy crossed her arms.

"I was not staring at Natsu" she denied. Cana put an arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"Who knows, maybe you'll have your own little romance story tonight just like the movie" Cana said before getting up and going to find some alcohol.

Lucy watched her walk off and turned her eyes back to Natsu.

_Was I staring at him? _She asked herself. Lucy shook her head and turned to the front, where the movie was finally starting to play. The boys were told to hush by the girls and a silence fell over the guild. Lucy tried to pay attention but her mind continued to wander to a certain fire mage.

_This is ridiculous! Stop thinking about him Lucy! _She thought to herself. She focused in on the movie to realize that a lot of time had passed. They were already at the part of the confession.

"I love you" said the guy on the screen. Lucy looked around to see Levy and Mira close to tears. All the guys around her were groaning except for Elfman. "This is truly a man's moment" he said with small tears building in his eyes. Lucy let out a smile before standing up. She walked off into the trees, not knowing that a set of eyes was watching her walk away. She continued walking for quite a while. She eventually came to a small pond that was bathed in the moonlight. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight. It was absolutely beautiful, the stars reflected off the water and the moon brightened the air around it. Lucy walked toward the pond and kneeled down to put her hand in. she swirled her hand around in the water creating ripples and small waves. She stayed like that for a while before she sat down and stared into the watery depths. She let out a sigh and thought of the day and what would happen next.

"Watcha doin Luce?" a voice said behind her, right by her ear. Lucy let out a small shriek of surprise and whipped her head around.

"N..Natsu! Don't scare me like that!" Lucy yelled at him, a scowl on her face. Natsu muttered an apology before sitting down beside her. He looked out at the water just like she had done a few minutes earlier.

"You didn't answer my question Luce," Natsu said turning to face her. Lucy let out another sigh.

"I was bored so I left for a bit" was her reply. Natsu nodded and leaned back till he was lying on the grass, hands behind his head.

"It was a boring movie. I don't get the point of it" He said with his eyes closed. Lucy chuckled and mumbled to herself.

"_Of course you don't" _Natsu cracked open one eye.

"You say something?" he asked.

"No, nothing. You really don't get the point of the movie?" she asked him.

"Should I?" he replied. Lucy shook her head.

"It's a love story. The point is two people finally overcoming their problems and admitting they love each other. It's like they say, _Love conquers all"_ Lucy said with a grin widening on her face. She didn't notice Natsu sit back up and stare at her. He got closer till his face was almost touching hers.

"You don't seem bored when you talk about it Luce" He said with his signature grin. Lucy felt a blush creeping up her cheeks at his closeness.

"Well the story itself is good. I just had other things on my mind so I wasn't really paying attention."

"What kind of things?" he asked. Lucy blushed even darker.

_Tell him Lucy. What else do you have to lose? _She thought. She was worried though, she didn't want to say it in fear it would ruin her friendship with him. _He's too dense to really understand even if I did tell him._

Natsu continued to stare, waiting for an answer.

"Uhh…. Well. I was thinking about you know, stuff" Lucy mentally cursed herself. _Don't chicken out! _

"Stuff. What kind of stuff?" he pursued more information.

"Fine! I was thinking about you. Happy now?" she all but yelled in his face before blushing a deep scarlet and turning her face away. This bit of information registered in Natsu and he smiled.

"Me? What about me?" he asked, curious now. Lucy mumbled to herself.

"Hmm?" he inched slightly closer before sitting back, away from her face.

"Luce your acting weird, you feeling sick or something? Your face is all red" he asked her concern in his voice. Lucy put up her hands.

"No I'm not sick, I'm fine. Just…." Her voice trailed off. _Tell him!_ The voice in her head nagged.

"You really want to know Natsu?" she asked him.

"Of course! That's why I've been asking isn't it?" he answered. Lucy bunched up all the courage she could and went for it.

"I was thinking about, uhh well….. I… I like you Natsu. More than just nakama. Umm I guess you could say that I….. Sort of umm Love you?" Lucy stammered with her words, trying to figure out exactly how to say it. She looked over to Natsu to see his reaction.

_H's blushing! _She thought. Her own blush returning.

"Uhh that's it!" she squeaked and quickly got to her feet. She turned to walk away when she felt his hand grab her wrist. She turned back to see his face slightly shadowed.

"Uhh Natsu?" she questioned as she saw him get to his feet. He turned his face to her, his blush was a bit darker and he gave her a small smile. He pulled her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her. His face was in the crook of her neck and he whispered.

"I love you too Lucy. Much, much more than nakama should"

Lucy's heart thumped in her chest as he pulled his head away from her neck and he lowered his face to capture her lips with his. Lucy's breath caught in her throat and it took her a moment to relax. When she did he deepened the kiss.

_How did he learn to kiss like this? _She wondered before she was lost to all thought. When they broke apart he grinned.

"Much more."

So that was my first NaLu fic. What did you think? Was it okay? Horrible? I tried to keep Natsu in character but….. I don't know xD please tell me what you thought


End file.
